Open Arms
by Warrose
Summary: A songfic about how much Heero and Duo love each other


This is a rewrite of a songfic I did under my Lilock pen back in 2001. I recently came across the hard copy and felt the need to redo it. Enjoy!

Sadly, I don't own any of the gundam pilots nor do I own rights to Open Arms. I just love them both! :D

_Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your hear beat with mine._

Duo lay quietly in Heero's arms. The battle ahead seemed to be the biggest one ever. Heero wasn't sure that either one of them would survive, so he wanted to spend his free time with Duo. Duo had been thinking about the battle too, but the soothing sound of Heero's heartbeat lullied him to sleep.

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?_

The morning came sneaking through the thick curtains in their room. Heero kissed the top of the head of his braided lover and smiled as he admired him. Duo seemed so peaceful and angelic while he slept. Heero only wished that the battle ahead would be won by them. He couldn't even begin to dream what life would be without Duo nor could he bare to leave Duo alone. Duo started to stir a bit and Heero smiled waiting for Duo to open his eyes. He was rewarded when violet eyes looked up into his.

"Ohaiyo, Heero." Duo said softly before letting out a yawn. Heero smiled and lend down to capture Duo's lips with his. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and tried to pull him down to him. Heero chuckled to himself as he broke the kiss and pushed Duo back down on the bed.

"Try to get some more sleep, Duo. I want to go for a walk." Heero said as he got up and started to get dress. Duo sat up, his undone braid acting like a chestnut robe down his shoulders.

"Let me join you." Duo said, not wanting to be apart from his japanese lover. Heero shook his head and pushed Duo back down to the bed.

"Get some more sleep, Baka." Heero insisted. Duo was about to get up again when Heero bent down and kissed him with great passion, allowing his hands to caress Duo's pale, perfect body. Duo's strength left him as he melted into Heero's arms and was soon back to sleep. Heero knelt down next to Duo in the bed.

"I just want you to save your strength. I want us to be together tomorrow." Heero whispered into his lover's ear. The the Wing pilot got up and left the room quietly.

_We sailed on together. We're drifting apart, and here you are right by my side. So now I come to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am, with open arms. Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me, open arms_

Duo awoke several hours later. He felt ready to take on anything OZ could throw at him. He looked around the room and noticed that Heero hadn't returned. Perhaps he had just got caught up on that infernal laptop of his. One day he would tear that thing apart. Duo sighed and got up and slowly got dressed. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he noticed that said infernal laptop was still sitting on Heero's desk. Heero rarely went anywhere without the damned machine.

"Hey Duo." Quatre said as he poked his blonde head into Duo's room. Duo smiled at the arbian pilot as he walked in.

"Hey Quatre, old buddy. How's it going?" Duo said. Quatre sat down on the bed and thought for a moment. He looked up at Duo, smiled and shrugged.

"It's going pretty good, I guess. It looks like we won't have to go into battle tomorrow. Both sides seem to have come to an understanding right now. We've been given orders to stand down and wait for new orders." Quatre said. Duo sighed. Another day will see the God of Death.

"Where's Heero? He told me earlier that he was going for a walk." Duo asked. Quatre shrugged and frowned.

"I haven't seen him today. Though, I just got up a little bit ago. He may have left to go to the city. Don't worry about Heero, Duo. He'll be back." Quatre said as he got up off the bed. "Come on, breakfest is ready. Duo smiled sadly and followed Quatre downstairs to the diningroom.

_Living without you, living alone. This empty house seems so cold. Wanting to hold you, wanting you near. How much I've wanted you home._

Duo spent the whole day on the porch of the safe house he and the other four pilots where staying at, waiting to see the Wing pilot walk toward the house. Unfortunately, Duo didn't even see a bird fly near the house. Duo sat there, alone with his thoughts.

"Where are you, Heero? What could you be doing that is more important than being with me?" Duo thought to himself.

"Hey Maxwell, what's wrong?" Wufei said as he joined the american boy on the porch. Duo sighed and turned away from the road he had been watching all day.

"I'm just wondering where Heero went this morning, Wu-man. He left very early saying he was going for a walk. He hasn't even called to tell us where he is or anything." Duo said. He turned back around and sighed as he returned to watching the road for a familiar figure. Wufei sighed and shook his head. He didn't quite agree with the love the two boys shared, but he hated it when someone was feeling down, especially the overly happy Duo. Wufei placed a reassuring had on Duo's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's just gone to see the city or something. He'll be back before you know it." Wufei said and he turned to leave. "Maybe he'll show you that he missed you as much as you missed him." With that he lefted. Duo sighed. Wufei might be right but nothing seemed right unless Heero was telling it to him.

_Now that you've come back, turned night into day. I need you to stay. So now I come to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say._

The sun had started to set and Heero still hadn't returned. Duo sadly climbed up the stairs to his room and onto the bed he shared with Heero. He wrapped himself around Heero's favorite pillow, rocking it back and forth to try to lull himself to sleep. He hated to sleep alone. After two hours of rocking the pillow, Duo drifted into a restless slumber.

A couple of hours later, something softly brushed against Duo's lips. Duo sleepily opened his eyes to find colbat blue eyes staring into his. His face lit up as he recongized his japanese lover and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck to pull him into the most passionate kiss Duo had ever given him.

Heero pressed the chestnut haired pilot down into the bed and his hands made quick work of his clothes and his braid. Duo moaned softly as Heero's caressed his pale skin. Though they had only been apart for a day, it seemed like forever to them. A moment without the other seemed too long. Heero did his best to have Duo forgive him for being away so long, and judging by the sigh and moan Duo made after Heero pulled out, everything with forgiven and forgotten.

_So here I am, with open arms. Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me, open arms._

So yeah, the first draft is a bit confusing to say the least. Probably because I was high off of pain killers due to recovering from a surgery at the time. I think I made it a bit less confusing…LOL


End file.
